Little King John
"Though it be in sadness and pain, through storm and rain, gasping after breath, I will go on... I am Little King John!" ''--Little King John, The Flood Part 1'' '''Little King John '''is Ratboy Genius' arch nemesis and the main antagonist of Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft. He is also the titular protagonist of Little King John: The Flood. Biography Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Little King John is first mentioned in episode one of Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft, where Ratboy Genius' friend Green Monster mentions that he has "gotten quite out of hand". Ratboy later learns that the King has kidnapped his girlfriend, Summer Solstice Baby, and is keeping her hostage in his castle to win her love from him Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Pilot Episode. When we first meet Little King John himself in episode two, he tries to convince the Baby to go outside and play with him, but he is rebuffed multiple times. After declaring that he needs to go to work, he enters his factory and sings one of his villain songs, Potato Knishes, in which he comically misinterprets the items he manufactures Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft - Ep02. Little King John returns in the interlude, Happy Factory, where Happyman finds out that Little King John has come to confiscate his factory. Little King John sings another song about how he plans to make moon rocks, erasers, and cheese in Happyman's factory, and runs through the factory shouting "This is mine!" RBG Dreams Minecraft Interlude - HAPPY FACTORY The Baby manages to escape in the next chapter of the series with the help of her friend Old Froggy RBG Dreams Minecraft Interlude 2 - THE BABY'S ESCAPE, but Little King John is heartbroken by this revelation, and becomes jealous of Ratboy Genius. In the final episode of the series, Little King John and his friend Clyde sing My Baby, She Done Left Me on the keytar, but John becomes angry at Clyde for singing the song wrong. As Ratboy Genius and the Baby fly overhead, John stretches his gigantic head toward the sky, and vows that one day Ratboy Genius will be his Ratboy Genius Dreams Minecraft Ep05. Little King John: The Flood Little King John is first seen writing in his diary about a great deluge that has arrived and drowned the land. Heartbroken by the loss of his kingdom, he decides it's a good idea to evacuate his castle. With the help of Old Froggy, he manages to board his yacht and sail into the horizon, searching for a new land on which to build a new kingdom Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 1. He continues to write in his diary, and after a while the rain stops and the sun comes out again. Two days after the rain stops, Little King John finally discovers a sliver of land, and he hopes that it's a suitable location for a new kingdom. To his surprise, he finds a survivor standing on the tiny patch of land. Little King John instantly introduces himself, and the survivor asks why he's in such a bad condition, both physically and mentally. Little King John explains that his entire kingdom was wiped out by the deluge, and the survivor sympathetically agrees to help him on his quest to build a new kingdom and tells him he can call him Sneezy. Little King John and Sneezy quickly become friends as they search for land, singing sea shanties and eating Little King John's potato knishes on the way Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 2. The two eventually find land in the form of the Ancient Artifact, which later is revealed to be Ratboy Genius's ship Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 3. After confronting the Hoo Hoos, he decides to dredge land from below the sea and create new land for a new kingdom. He then finds a tunnel near the center of the Artifact, which leads to a giant underground sanctuary that he settles in Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 4. While the kingdom is rebuilt, King John salvages resources from the now-hollow frame of his yacht. The Survivors set up shop and sell potato knishes, which John and Sneezy eat and play catch with. A being known as the Caveman sees their game and mistakes the food for stones. He attempts to join their catch game by throwing boulders, but John and Sneezy run off Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 5. After his new kingdom is established, King John begins to suspect Sneezy of having prior knowledge of this new land and spies on him, discovering a room with a strange teleporter. After figuring out how to activate it, he travels through, finding himself in another part of the sanctuary Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 7. He meets the Caveman again, and while at first believes him to be hostile, he later meets him again, befriending him by playing a game of catch with potato knishes Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 8. Not long after, Old Froggy returns, bringing two strangers who explain the events leading up to the Final Charge Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 9, and arrange for him to speak to Ratboy Genius. Sneezy confirms he was in on the plan. Little King John is furious upon learning that his kingdom was destroyed by the result of the final charge and that nobody told him that it was going to happen. Ratboy Genius informs him that the haven was made for King John to start a new kingdom, but that he has to help them defeat the Big Fish Boss in the Final Charge. As it is made clear that this would be in King John's best interests, he reluctantly accepts to help Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 10. Little King John proceeds by meeting Caterpillar Minister, after confronting Sneezy about how he felt hurt about not being told what was happening. Sneezy explains to him why he couldn't interfere and the two reconcile their conflict. Caterpillar Minister tells King John that he's not there to talk about the plan for the final charge, as he should already know what to do. He reveals that he is there to learn about the Galactic Friends, and about his capacity to learn to warp on command to another place in his dimension Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 11. That night, little King John has a guilt-induced nightmare, where he faces the consequences of stealing Happyman's Factory and kidnapping the Summer Solstice Baby. Other entities appear in his dream, too, however, such as the strange portraits that appeared near the teleporter he found earlier Little King John: NIGHTMARE. Starship Genius and Epilogue Little King John prepares for the Final Charge by getting the Caveman to keep the generator from his yacht to power the connection to Ratboy Genius's starship. He then teleports to the bridge of Starship Genius and is instructed by Ratboy Genius to keep the portal to the Minecraft Dimension open while everyone evacuates. After the Charge, he is automatically teleported back to his realm STARSHIP GENIUS 13: Event, where he is found by Sneezy and Caveman outside the ship. Caterpillar Minister arrives, and Little King John asks what happened on the bridge. After the Minister tells him not to worry about it, he asks again to know if they are safe. Upon hearing this, Caterpillar minister simply congratulates him and remarks that he is his first step to becoming a Galactic Friend. He rewards John with his own hoverpad so he can leave his kingdom at any time, and departs. Back at the new kingdom, Little King John remarks to Sneezy that things will never be the same Little King John: THE FLOOD Part 12 FINALE. Appearance Little King John's appearance is extremely similar to Ratboy Genius' appearance, with only small changes to make it more than a simple palette swap. Little King John's eyes are closer to each other, his nose is more narrow, he's only got 4 fingers while Ratboy Genius has 5, his ears are a bit smaller and he wears a golden crown, known as the Crown Kingskeppy, according to the description of the official Potato Knishes song. Little King John is lavender with a purple shirt, a red belt, green shorts and black boots. In RBG Presents: "The Wonders of Palace Life", Little King John can be seen wearing a purple robe and an additional dark blue belt. Personality Little King John is one of the most complicated characters in all of Ratboy Genius's universe and could be described as an anti-hero. When he first appears, he is delusional, as he believes that he is nice despite kidnapping the Summer Solstice Baby and stealing Happyman's factory. During the events of the Flood, Little King John becomes haggard after losing his kingdom and searching for land for days. He learns to be a better person after meeting Caterpillar Minister and reliving events where he was cruel. He ultimately begins to empathize with others at the end of the series, although still in denial of his acts of kidnapping. Powers and Abilities Little King John has the innate ability to stretch and expand all of his limbs to undefined lengths, although their mass is seemingly unchanged, as demonstrated in the fourth episode of The Flood. It was confirmed by Ryan Dorin that he was born with his powers, and therefore performs them with little difficulty. He shares this ability with Ratboy Genius, who learned it through practice. He also learns how to teleport, after his meeting with Caterpillar Minister, finally using the ability to locate Caveman in the finale of The Flood. Trivia * The first name of the creator of the Ratboy Genius series, Ryan, is Irish for "Little King", which is likely what John is a reference to. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters